The Wedding Interruption
by UniqueUnicorn
Summary: The wedding couldn't be canceled. Or divorced. So he had to do something about it. "Will you marry me?..." "Sure. Why the hell not?" she said with a smile. Stupid cocky Uchiha. AU. One-shot. Epilogue is possible.


**A/N:** I have a wide storage of possible one-shots in my mind these days. And for the readers of _After Everything, _I want to say sorry for not updating yet. You see, my laptop was stolen while it was halfway finished. So now, I have to start from scratch. Anyway here's another one-shot. (Probable two-shot)  
I hope you like it!

And yes, I changed my pen name.

* * *

**The Wedding Interruption**

by UniqueUnicorn

They were childhood friends, the three of them: Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura. They knew somehow that they would stick together forever. Then came that day…

_They were walking at the park, doing the usual things that they do. Naruto goofing around, Sasuke sulking and Sakura looking out for them._

"_What are you doing, dobe?" said Sasuke._

"_Having fun! Why don't you join me?" replied Naruto with a wide grin flashed on his face as he played with some flower petals._

"_I am not as childish as you, dobe." _

_True enough, Naruto was too childish for his age of sixteen. After their bickering, both decided to shut up for a while. That is, until Sasuke ruined the moment._

"_I'm leaving." He said._

"_Oh, we'll walk you home." said Sakura, with a slight giggle._

"_No. I'm leaving, my parents want me to study abroad. In the States. We leave in three days." Then came silence._

"_When will you be back?" asked Sakura, softly._

"_I don't know. Maybe a year, five years, a decade, _never_." He replied without a hint of remorse._

_Naruto and Sakura were just speechless._

"_You're kidding teme, you have to be."_

"_I hardly kid Naruto, all of us know that." And he left them there, stunned, without saying another word._

* * *

_They had no contact during the three-day period. But Sakura went to the Uchiha compound the day they were supposed to leave._

"_Oh Sakura! It's good to see you! How are you?" greeted Mikoto._

"_I'm fine, thank you for asking. Can I speak to Sasuke, Uchiha-san?"_

"_Sure. I'll go get him. And please, call me Mikoto." Said Mikoto while turning around._

"_And, uhm Mikoto-san, I know you're leaving today."_

_Mikoto froze, her back facing Sakura. "It must be hard for you, dear. I'm sorry."_

"_It's okay. I understand." And Mikoto silently left to get her son._

_After a few minutes, Sasuke stood in front of Sakura. "What do you want?" he said, rather too harsh for what he intended it to be._

"_I just wanted to say goodbye. After all, this may be the last time I'll ever talk to you." She said, rather weakly, while tears started to form in her eyes._

"_Is that it?" he said, too harshly again while he turned around._

_This time, a lone tear escaped her eye. "I love you, more than a friend probably should. And I know that you might never love me the way that I love you, but I just wanted you to know that before you leave."_

_He wanted to say something, but he couldn't. He wanted to say that he did love her the way that she loved him, but he was terrified. He was terrified that her pain would multiply the moment he said those words to her. So he kept his back turned to her and whispered "Goodbye. Thank you, Sakura. For everything. But I never want to see you again. Ever." And he left her there standing in front of the Uchiha compound as he shut the door to her face._

* * *

Seven years had passed, and she managed to survive it. Life without Sasuke. She was proud of what she had become. She was training to be a doctor (she almost already was) in one of the country's top medical centers under the tutelage of Tsunade, known as one of -if not is- the greatest doctors to ever exist. She was okay with it. She was independent enough to live in her own apartment. Sakura Haruno was content, but she couldn't deny that there was something missing in her life.

Then one day at her office in the hospital, she heard the usual gossip from the interns. "I heard that Sasuke Uchiha is coming to town this month." "No way! As in _the _Sasuke Uchiha?! He's like one of the greatest businessmen to ever exist, plus he's super-hot!"

Sakura's eyes widened at what she heard. Finally! After seven years of waiting she could see him again.

"I heard he had a girlfriend. Karin was it?" said one of them.

"Unfortunately, yes. Kind of a tyrant, they said." The other replied.

Sakura felt tears form in her eyes. As if he came back _for_ her! How can she be that stupid? To stop herself from breaking down, she went out of her office and went to her home where she spent her entire day instead.

…

Upon entering her apartment, she found a small white envelope lying on the doorway. She picked it up and opened it to read its contents. She noticed that the outside of the envelope had nothing on it, just plain white with no stamps or stickers so she assumed that it was personally brought to her. Upon opening it, she found a letter:

_Sakura,_

_Meet me at the diner near your apartment at exactly 12:00._

_-S.U._

She felt mixed emotions in every fiber of her being. She was confused. She didn't know if she was supposed to be happy that she was going to see the love of her life after years of emptiness or miserable because he was already in a relationship with someone else. She wasn't even sure if she should go see him.

She looked at her wrist watch: 11:43. _'Maybe I should go see him.'_ She thought. _'But if I do, I'll just get hurt.'_

She placed her palms in front of her eyes, covering her face. "Uurgh. What am I going to do?!" she cried out loud. She sat by the wall, her knees close to her chest and her arms wrapped around her legs. She stayed like that for a while.

She looked at her watch again: 11:53. Without even thinking everything through, she ran out the door and went down the stairs, as quick as her feet could take her. She ran to the diner while constantly earning complaints from the people she would hit. Upon reaching the entrance to the diner did she only realize that she would most likely look like a mess. But she didn't care enough to go to the rest room and check because she saw _him, _sitting on the far corner_._

For a moment, their eyes locked with each other. Pain and suffering mixed with relief oozed from her eyes while his remained expressionless and _empty_.

She blinked. Twice, three times, four times, just to make sure that her eyes did not deceive her. Then she saw him stand up, inviting her to take the seat in front of him. She nodded, her eyebrows furrowed and took the seat.

"How are you, Sakura?" he said.

"I thought you…never wanted to see me again."

"Let's not think about that now…"

"It's weird for you to start the conversation. Anyway, I'm fine. You?" she replied

"Great. It's been a while, hasn't it?"

"Yes. It has. Why are you here anyway?"

"I'm here to make some arrangements."

"What kind of arrangements? Wait. How do you even know where I live?!" she demanded.

"Nevermind that, you know I have _connections_. So, what happened here when I left?" he said.

"Not much. I dated Naruto, have you seen him yet?"

"You WHAT?!" He _almost_ choked on his spit. "I-I, a-anyway, no." he said, almost losing control of himself.

"How about you? I heard you had a girlfriend." She said, while almost breaking apart inside.

"Actually, were _engaged_." He said flatly.

Sakura swore that she died inside, she felt her eyes turning wet. But she had to control herself.

"C-congratulations the-then." She stuttered. "How did you meet her?"

"Her parents and I are business partners." Silence followed.

"_Sakura_." The way he said her name made her shiver. "Do-do you still feel that way for me?"

His question made her explode inside and out. "WHY DO YOU CARE?! WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU CARE?! You have no right to ask me that." Tears were already escaping her eyes. "You aren't even my friend anymore!" She walked out the diner, leaving him feeling empty. But he knew the truth, she was so readable, especially to him. He knew that after all these years she was still in love with him.

* * *

Sasuke layed wide awake that evening, thinking and reminiscing the past events that happened to him.

"_Sasuke, you must do this. You know that Uchiha Corp. is right on the edge of bankruptcy." said Fugaku._

"_But Fugaku, an arranged marriage?! This is preposterous! He already agreed to have that relationship with that Karin Kagura! Why does he have to marry her?!" yelled Mikoto._

"_Kagura Corp. will only push through with our investments and proposals if Sasuke marries her. We have no choice!" Fugaku yelled back._

"_Marriage is sacred! This should not be done, can't you just convince them to do something else? Or why not just find another company?!" she yelled back._

"_I'm telling you this is the only way-" _

"_Mother, father, I think it would be best if I talk to her parents first." Sasuke interrupted. He looked at his parents with his begging eyes._

"_Fine Sasuke but whatever choice you make, I'll always support you." Mikoto said, kissing her son's cheek._

_And he left his parents to talk to the owners of Kagura Corporation._

…

"_There must be another way, Sir." pleaded Sasuke._

"_I'm sorry but, this is the only thing that we want from you. All you have to do is marry my daughter and everything can be settled for the good of your company." replied Kyoshi Kagura._

"_But why?" said Sasuke._

"_Grr. Let's settle it this way Sasuke, if you marry Karin we will not only help your company but I would gladly help you in settling your older brother's _illness."

"_Wha-what? How do you even know that Itachi-."_

"_Sasuke, we both know that my company controls all the necessary laboratories and hospitals in the country to rid that horrid disease off of your brother. In fact, it's the reason why your father agreed to the marriage."_

_His dark eyebrows furrowed. "I see." _

"_So, what do you say? Agree?"_

"_Hn."_

"_I'll take that as a yes. But remember, there's nothing you can do before this wedding to stop it. And don't even start to think about filing a divorce."_

* * *

Sakura cried herself to sleep that night, the pain in her heart multiplying. She couldn't even speak properly, her voice trapped in her throat with only air escaping her mouth. She felt the coldness and dryness of her chapped lips before falling into a deep slumber.

…

She woke up the next morning feeling weak, hardly having the strength to merely stand up. But she forced herself to anyway because she knew that even though her heart was breaking apart, she had the duty to repair the hearts of others—literally, at the hospital.

She walked to her bathroom, staring at the chaotic results of her heartbreak. The dark circles under her eyes were the most prominent, along with her untidy hair. She washed her face to relieve her face from the dried tears and took a shower to cleanse her body. She put on a black knee-high skirt and a sea green blouse as her clothes under the lab coat that she was required to wear.

She grabbed her bag and walked to her door. Upon opening said door, she found a small envelope. This one had a stamp on it, meaning it was brought to her via mail. She opened it, only to find a small square of paper inside. The paper was plain, no notes, and no letters. Only one figure: 5.

* * *

She got confused. Why would someone send her a useless number that meant nothing? Annoyed by the letter, she placed it in her pocket and continued on her way.

"Sasuuke-kuun!" cried Karin.

The scowl in Sasuke's face grew. "_What?"_

"How about we televise our wedding, huh? My granddaddy says he wants to see it from his old house by the sea." she said, clinging to his arm.

Sasuke despised the idea. He didn't even want to marry Karin, much less to be actually _seen_ while doing it.

"Of course if you're too busy to organize it, I'll just ask daddy to do the necessary arrangements."

"No thank you. I want it to be as simple as possible." He spat. _'Not to mention nonexistent' _he mentally added.

Karin frowned. "Puh-lease, Sasuke-kun?" she purred. "I think you should do it, _for Itachi's well-being."_

Sasuke's scowl grew, if it was still possible. "_Fine._"

"I want everything to be from the best, 'kay? I already have the best gown, I want to have the best entourage, and the best hairdresser, and the best make-up artist!"

Sasuke paid no attention to Karin's consistent blabbing about everything she wanted for her damned wedding. All he could think about the pink blob of happiness he had in his childhood. He couldn't help but feel extremely guilty after seeing said blob's eyes—eyes that were filled with sadness and loneliness. A void that he created when he left, without even saying how he felt, without even giving her reassurance that maybe, just maybe, they'll see each other again in the future.

* * *

Sakura arrived home from work, seeing another envelope outside her door. Opening it, she saw that it was again a number five occupied note or letter or anything. She disregarded it and placed it again inside her pocket. She hanged her coat and sat on the couch, closing her eyes for a moment to rest them.

She opened her eyes and turned on the television. Just in time for the news.

"And here we'll show you a small behind the scenes peek for the grand wedding of Karin Kagura and Sasuke Uchiha!" the woman said enthusiastically with a wide grin plastered on her face.

Sakura choked on her own spit. She angrily changed the channel with the remote.

"And here are the bridesmaid dresses for Karin and Sasu-" she changed the channel.

"The lovely couple, Karin and Sasuke, will have their honeym—"she changed it again while grunting.

"Karin Kagura has chosen Jimmy Choo as her personal shoe designer for her and Sasuke Uchiha's weddi—" again.

This time she repeatedly hit the remote on the edge of the coffee table, all while yelling grunts to release her frustrations. She then sat on the remote, not having to see it and sat with her knees close to her chest and her arms wrapped around her knees. The channel changed due to the fact that she was sitting on the remote.

"The Sky Tower, one of the highest skyscrapers in Tokyo and in Japan…" said the reporter.

It was a documentary about the tower. Seeing that there was at least one network not obsessed with the dreaded wedding, she decided to watch it.

"Some even believe that the Sky Tower is also one of the most _romantic_ places in Japan, most probably because of the breathtaking views it can show a person and his/her loved ones. It is indeed very inspiring."

Sakura scoffed.

"I guess some of these believers include lovebirds Sasuke Uchiha and Karin Kagura because it will be the venue of their upcoming wedding…"

Sakura turned off the television, threw the remote at the tv, and screamed into the her throw pillow.

17 screams of horror later, Sakura went to her bedroom and fell into a tiring sleep.

* * *

She woke up the next day and continued with her usual daily routine. Upon reaching her front door, she noticed that there weren't just one, but five number 5's delivered to her. She got them and stored them in a glass jar.

She got home from the hospital and noticed them again. Once again, there were five sets of 5's. She continued to place them in her glass jar.

She turned on her television, only for her disappointment to continue. She didn't know why but she continued to watch the news every day even though her heart shattered into pieces whenever she would see news about_ the_ _wedding_. It was probably because of her secret hope for her secret desire that the wedding would be canceled.

This happened every day, until the wedding date that is. The sadness, the news, the 5's. She, however, had no choice but to cope with it.

* * *

The wedding day came by and she proceeded to watch the televised version of it. It was around early afternoon. Almost the whole country was watching it, so why not her? Even before the actual wedding, video clips were shown about the preparations and the _love story_ of the two.

Sakura told herself each time that she would have to move on because she really had no say in this. So she continued to watch _The_ _Sasuke and Karin Wedding Special_.

A few hours later, the actual wedding started.

The flower girls were the first to walk down the aisle, dropping flower petals along the way. The petals were a bright yellow color, contrasting the light blue dresses they were wearing.

The rest of the entourage walked down the aisle with the bride trailing behind them.

Karin was wearing a white backless, halter gown with a v-cut on the bust and silver heels.

Sakura scoffed. _'Too sultry for a wedding'_ she thought.

Karin walked down the aisle slowly, with Sakura hoping for her to trip with every step.

After what seemed like a hike to a whole mountain, she finally stood there at the altar—beside Sasuke.

"We are gathered here today, to witness Sasuke Uchiha and Karin Kagura in holy matrimo-."

"Excuse me, Reverend." Sasuke interrupted.

Hushed voices were heard, but eventually died out.

"I know, that we _are_ in the middle of a ceremony but-." People stared at him, wide-eyed.

"But I would like to take this once in a lifetime opportunity to do something for the love of my life." He continued.

Several whispers of "Awww"s were heard in the room.

Sasuke grabbed Karin's wrist and dragged her out of the room and into an elevator. They were currently in the fourth floor and he pressed the button that led to the 23 floor—the first rooftop.

The camera crew tried to follow them, but Sasuke had an elevator key. He closed the elevator before they could follow him. So they tried to go with the best alternative—the stairs.

Sasuke dragged Karin into the rooftop and locked the door to the stairway.

"Sasuke-kun, it's really not good to interrupt the ceremony. So let's do this quickly, what do you want to show me?" Karin said, while giving him a look that could barely pass as _seductive_.

"Stay. Here. Do not. Do. Anything." Sasuke merely replied with the usual expressionless look in his face.

He got inside the elevator again and pressed the button 50—the second and last rooftop floor.

* * *

To say that Sakura was shocked was the understatement of the year. Combined with her tremor was her confusion. She could not comprehend what just happened. Why would Sasuke do that? She could not deny that a lone tear escaped her eye when he talked about showing something to _the love of his life_ during the _once in a lifetime moment_ he had.

The television was currently blank. Nothing. She still saw how the camera _tried_ to get in the elevator with Sasuke, but couldn't.

Just then she had a full view of The Sky Tower's second rooftop. She could see the other cameras scattered around the place. Obviously, whoever set this up only cared about one thing—to let the viewers see where he was and what he wanted to do.

Not a moment too soon, she saw Sasuke walk out of the elevator. To her surprise—he was _alone_. Meaning, _without Karin_.

He walked straight to one of the cameras and looked sternly in it.

"_Five_." He said.

"Five." He repeated.

"I sent them to you. You know who you are."

Sakura couldn't understand what he meant. And then, it hit her. He was talking about _five_. The numbers she received for the past three weeks were from _him_! He was talking about—no _to_ her.

"Meet me here in ten minutes. Take the third elevator from your right when you get to the entrance. Please. _Please_. If you don't, I-I have no choice but go through with this." he pleaded.

Then the TV was plain black.

Sakura could see the pain and despair in his eyes. He wanted to meet _her_ in that building. In that small moment, hope filled her. But there was still doubt in her spirit.

She didn't know what to do but before she even knew it, she was already running out of her apartment and to the Sky Tower with tears falling from her eyes.

* * *

Sasuke stared at his wrist watch. It had been seven minutes since he said those words on live television. His pride and image would probably be destroyed after this, but he didn't care at the moment. He was more anxious about the time ticking.

Then he heard the beeping sound of the elevator a few meters behind him.

He saw her and he could've sworn his heart skipped a beat.

He ran towards her and wrapped his arms immediately around her frame. She didn't move but he could feel her heart pounding, just as fast as his.

"Wha-what do you want?" she said softly, barely a whisper.

"I-I'm sorry I hurt you, but I had no choice. My family's well-being was on the line." He stuttered.

"Just tell me what I'm here for." Sasuke felt his chest throb at every word she said. He moved back to give her space.

"I love you, Sakura Haruno."

He noticed a tear slip from her eye.

"I was a sucker for you since I was five."

Another tear.

"And I'm sorry I ever hurt you."

He could see her eyes were shut.

"Look at me, Sakura."

And she did. She opened her eyes to see him, down in one knee. Holding out a royal blue box in front of her.

"I know, I'm basically supposed to be in the middle of my own wedding. But who the hell cares?" He said with a smirk.

He opened the box to reveal a diamond ring with small emeralds surrounding the gem.

"Will you marry me? And don't worry, the _other _wedding we're currently in won't be finished."

Sakura laughed, with the tears in her eyes and all.

"Sure. Why the hell not?" she said with a smile.

* * *

**A/N**: I'm sorry if it's just…blech. And it's pretty rushed too. I actually got the idea from a dream. And yeah don't relate it to how that Twilight stuff was formed. Anyway so, yeah. It was actually a SasuSaku dream and that was where I got some parts of the plot and the climax from. Anyway if you ask, the number was 5 because _he was a sucker for her since he was five._

__Please Review!


End file.
